


Forgotten Fragments

by MasochisticHero



Series: Impasse [7]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Memories, Children, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Memories, Pre-Canon, Pure, TURN ON CREATOR SKIN!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero
Summary: Some things that had come to pass have become lost in the passing of time. This is a tale of how a boy meets a girl, long ago, back when everything was still fine.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Impasse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720294
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Forgotten Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for the 69th AO3 Purple Hyacinth Fanfic. No, this is FAR from smut.
> 
> Impasse is a collection of stories within the same timeline. Best read it all to enjoy it better.
> 
> Impasse Table of Contents
> 
> OST while reading: [THE NAME OF LIFE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9RxGijXy4g) by [Joe Hisaishi](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxyzciBLt1Hyw06dlqwAIkw).
> 
> _Loop the music ♥_

_The garden of the[Allendale Glass Palace](https://blog.inoxstyle.com/instyleblog/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/A.jpg) was famed for its surreal beauty._

_It was a vast acre of a myriad of colours, each variety vivid and bright. It was filled with all types of flowers Ardhalis had to offer. And it’s most famous attraction was the flower maze, a well-trimmed collection of tall hedges of shrubs and vine arches, elaborately weaving with each other to guide people to its central water fountain._

_Today, the sun was brightly shining on the clear blue sky. The faint sound of music coming from the main pavilion was barely heard in the stillness of the garden. Sitting in front of the famed fountain was a young boy of nine, dressed neatly in a proper suit. His mid length raven hair was tied with a short white ribbon, and his coat was haphazardly cast aside on the bench. On his hands were a sketchbook and a pencil, which he used to draw the landscape before him._

_He smiled at his work, satisfied with the results, and flipped the page as he thought of what to draw next. His turquoise eyes scanned at the surroundings, his gaze aimless as he searched for his next potential piece._

_“Whatcha doing?” a tiny voice squeaked. He half jumped and turned, only to see a little girl younger than him hanging from behind the bench._

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/dandylion_winds)

_He touched his racing heart instinctively at the sight of her gold and pensive eyes._

_The boy sighed, thankful that it was not a servant who would probably force him back inside the Glass Palace. It was the Spring Festival, hosted by the royal family for the nobles and the elites, and as usual, the Whites were invited to the celebration. But the boy was not fond of loud noises, adults, and politics. And so he escaped to the garden outside._

_The little girl, clad in her[flurry white dress](https://www.simple-dress.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/fcd08b4d62913f6b48deba0da0d538cc/3/0/30000547.jpg), got down from behind the back of the bench with a light twirl, and ran up front to take the spot beside him._

_Her crimson hair, tied neatly in a half ponytail, whipped around as she energetically used her tiny legs to climb up the tall bench. With her little hands, she promptly took the sketchpad._

_“Hey!” the boy exclaimed, but he didn’t attempt to snatch it back._

_“It’s pretty!” the girl squealed in amazement. Her golden eyes lit up in awe as she held up the sketch towards the sky._

_He had never seen such pretty eyes before._

_“Can I draw you?” he asked, the question slipping out of his mouth before he can stop it._

_The little girl looked at him, her golden orbs meeting his turquoise eyes, before she grinned and handed back the sketchbook to him. “Can I have a copy?” she asked cutely. She rocked her feet, excited at the prospect of being drawn by a talented artist._

_He picked up his pen and tapped his face with it. “I can make two drawings, so I can keep one and you can keep the other,” he bargained cheekily. He had never drawn a portrait before, but he was quite confident that he could pull it off. He charmingly smiled as the girl beamed. The boy grabbed his coat, stood up, and held his hand out, exactly just as how he would eventually reach out his hand to her in the future._

_The little girl smiled and eagerly took it, just as how she will accept his hand many years from now._

_They entangled their fingers. It was an innocent gesture, pure and simple, but also warm and comfortable. They were simply two children, untainted by the horrors of the real world, walking under a clear blue sky, with no worries of what tomorrow might bring._

_It was very serene and peaceful. If only it can be like this every day, forever._

_Si seulement._

_They walked around the maze, enjoying the sound of the chirping birds, the sight of the colourful butterflies, and the scent of fresh flowers blooming on this wonderful spring day._

_They were looking for a pretty backdrop._

_The boy perked up, an idea forming in his mind. “Do you have a favourite flower?” he asked kindly. “Mine is the purple hyacinth.”_

_The young girl pouted. “Ooh, the national flower. I think that’s pretty, but I haven’t really thought about what I like best.”_

_He looked around. Roses doesn’t seem to suit her. Snapdragons were alright but they didn’t feel right. He could hand her a purple hyacinth, but he wanted something personal for her. Then he saw the daisies on the hedge. Daisies were pure and innocent, just like this little girl. He plucked out a single flower, and with a gentle smile, tucked it behind her ear._

_“Perfect. I think daisies suite you.”_

_He looked at her with a tender gaze, and the girl simply stared back with wonder in her eyes. “You’re so cool, big brother,” she giggled after a while. “Okay, then daisies will become my favourite flowers from now on,” she declared._

_A very suitable choice for a sunny girl like her._

_He walked her towards the patch of grass in front of the daisies, and then laid his coat there. He gestured the ground and said, “You can sit here, and I’ll draw you.”_

_The boy sat across her, and his hands began to move across the paper. During these pleasant hours, the two younglings talked and laughed, discussing petty and mundane things as if they have known each other for a lifetime._

_“I hate it inside,” the girl complained._

_The boy smirked. He knew exactly what the girl meant._

_“They speak weird,” she continued. “It’s like, they have these smiles all over their faces, but I think they don’t mean what they say. They keep praising the king, but I don’t think they really want to,” she prattled on._

_“That’s called politics. No one can please everyone.”_

_“Well politics sucks.”_

_She stared at the flowers quietly, plucking them one by one._

_“You have pretty pensive eyes,” he declared._

_The girl just cocked her head, blowing petals at the young boy. “What does pensive mean?” No one ever described her eyes to be like that before._

_“Hmm. I can’t really explain it. Deep in thought? Wise? Old?”_

_She furrowed her eyebrows and huffed. “My eyes are not old. Pens… Pensive! I hate that word.”_

_The boy laughed heartily at her retort._

_“Pensive eyes is a compliment,” he insisted, winking at her as he finally completed his drawing. He took another good look at her golden eyes, permanently etching those bright eyes full of hope and happiness into his youthful heart._

_“Are you sure?” she asked, crossing her arms._

_He hummed in response, smiling._

_“There you are, little miss Ren!” a voice interrupted them. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”_

_It was a maid, addressing his companion._

_The little girl stuck out a tongue and crawled, hiding behind the young boy. “No! I don’t want to go inside. It’s too noisy.” She slung her arms around the boy’s neck, peering at the sketch he made. Her eyes lit up, sparkling in amazement._

_In this portrait, she was sitting down on the grass against a backdrop of daisies. There was a light breeze slightly blowing her hair, and little petals were encircling her. She was relaxed, her legs stretched on the grass, animatedly laughing as she touched the daisy he put on her hair. Her eyes, which seemed to be the highlight of the portrait, were drawn beautifully. They seemingly glowed bright and sparkly amidst the fact that they were drawn by graphite._

_“Wow, you’re really talented, big brother,” she mused._

_The boy grinned at her. He dreamt of being an artist, so being complemented always made him happy._

_After all, she was his first ever portrait ever. He would remember her eyes for the rest of his life._

_“Well, aren’t the both of you cute,” the maid squealed, pinching the children’s cheeks. “But I think you should both go inside. The madame is looking for you, little lady,” she leered at the girl._

_“And young master White, you father had also called a search for you. A good thing, that I found you together. Both your parents seem to want to talk to you two cute little children.”_

_“Why?”_

_“_ **_ I am just humble maid _ ** _, young master.”_

_The boy sighed and looked down on his sketchbook. He only finished one sketch, one that he intended to keep for himself. “Would it be okay if I make another drawing of you next time?” he asked apologetically. “I promise I’ll give it to you. I really want to keep this one.”_

_The little girl pursed her lips, unsure. She really wanted a drawing from this talented big brother. “Are you sure you will give me a drawing?”_

_The wind picked up, and flowers filled the air. It was likes the gods were bearing witness to this oath._

_“Of course, I never break my promises,” he smirked. And he never did, even if it took a long time to fulfil, even if they almost forgot about their very first bloodless deal._

_He held up a hand, and she shook it enthusiastically._

_“We have a deal.”_

_It was a promise made in passing which would be finally answered after fifteen very long years._

_Hand in hand, they walked back towards the Glass Palace. The White’s butler came to pick them up to escort them to one of the balconies overlooking the ballroom._

_“Mama!” the little girl exclaimed, letting go of the boy’s hand as she rushed towards her mother. She had the same golden pensive eyes as her daughter. The girl’s father, hair as red as hers, patted her head and asked, “Did you enjoy playing with young master White?”_

_The girl nodded. “He drew me a nice picture!”_

_The boy walked towards his own parents, who sat opposite to the girl’s own. “Wandering again, my dearest son? Perhaps you can show us this wonderful sketch,” his raven haired father exclaimed, ruffling his son’s hair. The boy grinned at his parents. His mother kissed his forehead, her turquoise eyes gentle as he excitedly showed them his latest art._

_After a few words were exchanged, the boy’s father said, “This is my one and only son, Kieran White. My son, greet the Sinclairs.”_

_He bowed and introduced himself._

_“What a fine young man,” Madame Sinclair said, delighted. She motioned for her daughter to step forward. “This is our daughter, Lauren.”_

_She shyly curtsied._

_“How adorable,” Duchess White exclaimed._

_During the meal, the children were asked what they did in the gardens. The little girl began chattering happily how it was better to play outside with the nice big brother. “He called my eyes old and pensive,” she pouted, “But I like playing with him because he never says any weird things,” she announced. “Unlike all those other people from the party.”_

_She picked a snapdragon from the centerpiece and began fiddling with it._

_The Sinclairs simply laughed it off. “Forgive our daughter’s statement. She seems to be incredibly fond of young master White,” Madame Sinclair said, diverting the topic successfully, her eyes dazzling as she looked at her daughter knowingly._

_With that, the two children were excused from the table._

_“And they already get along so well.”_

_“They would make a fine couple when they grow older, don’t you agree?” the boy heard, before finally exiting the balcony._

_Those words might have been said in passing, or there might have been more meaning to them. But for a nine year old boy, it didn’t matter._

_He ran and chased down the energetic red haired girl to the centre of the dance floor, where they happily danced with each other, ignoring all the lies told and the conspiracies planned by the adults around them._

_They were simply two children today._

Si seulement.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple story, written through the eyes of a child.  
> Kieran is 9 and Lauren is 7.
> 
> Fan Art by **Frostnite #1821 ([dandylion_winds](https://www.instagram.com/dandylion_winds/?hl=en))**
> 
> \---
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)
> 
> [Official Purple Hyacinth Discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)


End file.
